My Favorite Nightmare
by MissVictoriaRose
Summary: I wake up in the body of everyone's favorite Telepath... What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The air burns in my lungs. The branches whip me, leaving cuts, but I pay no mind to the pain.

I'm almost there. I hear the beasts' growl behind me, they're getting closer. I can't let them catch me. I can't let them have me. It'll be a fate worse then death.

I need to run faster, push harder. I'm so close. If I can just make it there, into the light, I'll be safe. I'll be home.

I reach the edge of the forest. I made it. I'm free.

But the thought came too soon. A staggering pain shoots through my body from my right foot. A wolf has its jaw clamped down on my right Achilles tendon. I fall to the floor, my arms whaling, looking, searching, for anything to grab. Tears come to my eyes. The pain is nothing compared to the thought that I was almost safe. I was right there, but the beast is pulling me back into the darkness.

Yet hope is not lost. Strong arms wrap around me and pull my body towards theirs. I look to my savor's face and Alexander Skarsgard is looking back at me.  
"Find him, trust him, he will keep you safe" a voice waves through my mind.

I jump up into awareness. My heart is pounding and I feel like I can't breathe.

Dreams like that one is the main reason why I never by into the whole 'dreams are suppose to be a message' thing. I mean, wolves chasing me, a voice telling me to find Skarsgard, running towards the light, what the hell?

I stumble out of bed to turn on the light to finish shaking of my nightmare but the light switch isn't where it's supposed to be. I turn to look around the room to figure out what is happing. That's when it dawns on me.

This isn't my room.

That's not my bed and those aren't my clothes hanging in the closet.

I slam the closet door shut, trying to not freak out. All rational thought leaves me when I catch sight of the mirror on the door.

A familiar face looks back at me, _but it's not my face._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sookie! Sookie, what's wrong?" An elderly woman asks, practically busting down the door.

I spit out the first thing that comes to mind, "Nothing. Spider". _Sookie?_ I look back at the mirror. That's where I know that face. It's Anna Paquin's face. But this old lady just called me Sookie. Holy shit. Sookie Stackhouse? Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Get all the information so you can freak out correctly.

"Well, let's not waste this early bird blessing. Get dress and I'll make us some breakfast. Do you mind helpin' me with the gardening? We could probably get the rose bushes and the mowing done before the heat sets in" She heads down stairs before I can give her an answer.

Okay, first things first. Is this a dream? I pinch the skin on my arm as a check. "Ouch". If it is a dream, I still feel pain. Dully noted.  
Breathe in, and breathe out. If it is a dream, you've had weirder. Just go along with it and see what happens.  
Gardening. What does one wear to garden with their grandmother?  
After looking in the dresser and the closet apparently Sookie Stackhouse wears bikinis and shorts, or sundresses. So I throw on a colorful two piece, jean shorts and cowboy boots and head down stairs.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to send a such party for ya" My (dream?) gran says as she puts a plate of biscuits and gravy in front of me. "Are you plannin' on getting some sun afterwards? You know those science folks have been saying it's bad for you"

Without thinking I reply easily, "Ah, it's my only vice. I'm not worried" I freeze for a moment. I didn't think about that answer. It just came to me naturally. The words and the way I said it. Deep breaths, worry about it tomorrow.

"Don't forget to drink your milk sweetie. We'll get started as soon as you finishes" She get's up and leaves the room. I'm assuming to find the gardening tools.  
I was right. She returns with two sets of gloves and a wide variety of large plier looking things. Oh, boy.

* * *

"What kind of devil has gotten into you today? You've been doing this with me ever since you were a little girl and today you can't tell you nose from your rear-end"

"Sorry, Gran. I didn't sleep a spell last night. It's got me not quite right in the head" I reply again with out much thought. Who knew not thinking would be so beneficial?

"Well, why don't we take a break for now. I'll finish the rest a bit later myself" I nod and look up. We've been going at it for a while now and I like to think I was a good help but judging by the old lady's reaction, I'm guessing not.

Well, no time like the present to tan. I head towards the side of the house to a lawn chair and a radio. How did I know it was here? That's a question I'll never know the answer to. I promise myself not to think to hard on it. Instead, I shed my shirt and shorts and lay down to bask under the hot summer sun.

 _I'm in his arms again. He smells of the ocean and coldness. Coldness, like rain but has more of a bite, almost mint hint to it. I look up to his face again. Alex Skarsgard, I guess now I should consider him Eric Northman since I was dreaming of the True Blood universe. Wait, am I still dreaming? Is this a dream within a dream?  
"You need to find him" I did. He's right here. Wait. Does the mystical voice want me to find him as Sookie? Why can't I just wake up next to him?_  
 _"He will keep you safe" Thank you, oh so informant magical voice. I'll get right on it. So I need to go to Fangtasia? Stellar._

"Sookie. Sookie!" I jerk my head up, an ingrained habit from snoozing during school. But I'm not at school. No, instead it's my (again, dream?) grandmother yelling at me. "You need to turn over dear. Unless you want to head to work as a half baked pancake!" I flip on to my stomach.  
Work? No body said anything about work. I didn't sign up to work. Sookie's a waitress. How am I suppose to waitress without any training?

Think, everything that IS Sookie Stackhouse has come natural. I've been able to pick out her clothes and talk to her grandmother as Sookie with out much thought. Would waitressing come like that? What happen the last time I went out to eat? Phrases like 'what can I get ya?' and 'Need anything else?' I can get through a whole night on just repeating those, right? Deep breaths, people order, I tell the cook, he gives me the food, and I bring it to the people, wash, rinse, repeat, smile like Sookie. I can do this. No one will know.

 _I'm back in the dark forest again, but I'm not running this time.  
_ _"He's coming for you" Eric is?  
_ " _The darkness. Don't let him get you" That might be the most help thing the voice has said.  
_ A noise to my right catches my attention. I watch as Stephen Moyer steps out of the darkness.  
 _"Stay away, he will bring you death" There's an order I'll listen to. Oh, Billith. If this isn't a dream, this can be the one favor I do the real Sookie Stackhouse._

"Sookie!" I jump out of the chair. "Girl, you need to get your but into the house or you'll be late to work. I know Sam's sweet on you but that doesn't give you the right to test his patience" Gran lectures. I nod and get my but into the house.

* * *

A shower and fresh work clothes later and I'm in my little lemon on the way to work. So far my plan has worked, if I don't think about things, a sort of autopilot kicks in. It's kind of like if you do the same thing, day in and day out, you can do it with out noticing you're doing it.

"Hey! I'm here, not late, here!" I say as a bust through the back door.

The guy I know as Sam Merlotte just chuckles at me. I didn't bother bringing a purse so I didn't have to worry about where to put it. I shove my keys in my pocket and quickly tie the apron on and I'm good to go. I make it out to the main room and it's packed. It looks like the whole town is here.

 _"…One beer tonight, Jesus. Just let me have on beer tonight…"_  
 _"Do I need to loose weight? Charlie is looking at me differently…"_  
 _"Saints better do good next season or I aint buying tickets to no games…"_  
"What do you think, Fred? Fries or onion rings?"  
 _"I swear her hairs fake…"_  
What the hell kind of low rent knock of movie is this? Their words aren't matching their lips. "What can I for yall?"  
 _"Stupid dumb blonde…"_ Well that wasn't nice.  
 _"I wonder if her tits are real…"_ Yep, so are my fists.  
"We'll take two burgers, one with fries and one with onion rings. A pitcher of beer also" The balding man answers for him and his overweight wife. I jot down their orders and walk off. I know there are dots I'm not connecting. I'm hearing their voices but half the time their lips aren't matching it. It's almost like commentary, like there voicing thoughts on the subject but not saying anything.

Wow, I'm a few crayons short. Thoughts. Sookie Stackhouse is a telepath. How does she deal with it in the show? Or am I in the books? Does it matter? Focus. Shields, build them up. My mind is a fortress. My mind is a closed room. Breathe in, breathe out.  
Sure enough, the voices quiet down. Score one for the out of place character. Next issue, waitressing. Where do I take the paper with their order on it?

I sort of walk around a little bit until,  
"Soookayy" Lafayette Reynolds, the sexy ass cook.  
"Hey, sweets!" I say as I hang the order with the others on the round spinny thing.  
"How have you and your fine ass been?" He asks.  
"Fine. Just fine. Smooth sailin' so much that I'm getting' bored. Ya' know?"  
"Oh, sweetness, do I know. You needs to get yourself some fire, a nice new lover" He says with a smirk.  
I roll my eyes and smile, "Lord knows I need a man like a blind man needs a car. They're all either fools or scrubs"  
"Amen, sweetness, a fuckin' men" He says waving around the spatula.  
"But hey, what ever works for them. All's fine as long as everyone understands that this cutie, doesn't date down. All I see are numbers, I'm holding out for the King of Clubs or the Ace of Spades," I say with a wink as I walk away.

I didn't get far.  
"Sook, phone!" Sam calls holding the phone out  
"Thanks, Sam!"

 _"Hello?"_  
 _"I just quit my job"_  
 _"Again?" Who am I talking to?_  
 _"I can't work for assholes" That's rude. Must be Tara._  
 _"Well I'm glad you can afford to be so picky, miss 'say hello to the rest of us'"_  
 _"Shut up, Sam is not an asshole, and he's totally in love with you!"_  
 _Eww, but he's standing right there, so "Tara, he is my boss!" will have to do._  
 _"Jesus, Sookie. You need to lighten up"_  
 _"Whatever. Are you headed over here?"_  
 _"Yeah. I need a margarita, a big one"_  
 _"Sounds good. I gotta go"_  
 _"Bye"_

I hand the phone back to Sam.

One of the other waitress, who's name I haven't figured out yet, comes over to let me know that the Rat-somethings are about to sit in my section. When I turn around to see what she's talking about, I get a lovely eye full of a chick adjusting her boobs and a man slapping her on the ass. She responses like any sensible woman and hits him. It's a strange world.

I look back at the waitress and Sam. I guess that prompts Sam to give me some pep talk, "Don't let them get to you, Cheri" I probably shouldn't have given him that weird look before I walked off, but whatev's

"What can I get y'all?"  
"Why don't we start with a pitcher of bud" The smarmy guy says.  
"And an order of onion rings, with mustard" The girl says slowly, like I wouldn't understand her or something. Low class. I swear there was even lip stick on her teeth.

I take the order straight to the round thing this time, since I know my way.

"Onion rings! And if you drop a few on the floor, I'm fine with that" I say in a sing-song voice.  
"Got it!" Laf says flipping the fries before turning to me, "Oh, Sookay. Chicka chicka brah broh. You look like a porn star, with that tan and pink lipstick. Got a hot date tonight?" What? I hope not… wait, how hot?  
"No, when I wear make up I get bigger tips" I say with a shrug, apparently that was hilarious because he turns away laughing.  
"Damn right girl! These rednecks are a sucker for packaging," He says with a little shimmy. He and I are going to get along beautifully.  
"Speaking of packaging, I get even bigger tips when I act like I don't have a brain in my head. I swear it scares them when I think"  
"Oh, they ain't scare of you, honey child. They scared of what's between your legs" He says in a low seductive tone.  
"Lafayette!" I laugh  
"Do you even know what's between a woman's legs?" The fiery redhead asks from my left.  
"I know that every man, whether straight, gay, or George mutha' fuckin' Bush is terrified of the pussy" He says with a hip thrust.  
"Lafayette!" The red chastises.  
"Ohh, what are we talking about?" The informant waitress asks from right.  
"Not everybody is gay" The redhead starts, "Not everybody wants to have sex with you"  
"Oh, you'd be surprised, Arlene, the people who you know…" He trails of with a motion of closing his mouth. So her name's Arlene. One down, now who are the rest?  
"Well I don't want to have sex with you" The other waitress pipes up.  
"Me neither" Arlene says with conviction.  
I shrug my shoulders, "I like tequila too much to ever say never" Both girls give me a weird look, I guess that wasn't a 'Sookie' thing to say.  
"Well yall don't know what your missing, I got six gears" Laf says.  
"No, baby. You don't know what you're missing. But you can watch it walk away. Make you want to slap it?" She hollers over her shoulder as she slaps her own butt.  
"Yall be crazy, everybody been there, sugar!" Laf calls after her.

Work went on without much entertainment after that.

Well, until Tara showed up.

"My life sucks" She says plopping down on a barstool.  
"Don't be feeling sorry for yourself, that's just lazy"  
"Well why can't I keep a job?"  
"Maybe because you keep quittin'" I tell her with a smile.  
"Bitch, who asked you?" She winks at me and I roll my eyes.  
"How's it going Sookie?" Sam asks coming over to us.  
"I've had worse nights" I tell him with a shrug.  
"Anything I can do to improve this one?" He give me a weird look. I don't know what to say so I give him a tight smile and look over at Tara for a hint. Only she's distracted by something behind me.

I turn to see Stephen Moyer walk in. Oh, Bill Compton. He looks like he just got in a wrestling match with a hog. Does the guy own a mirror? Plus I thought all the extra years would have help in the wardrobe department. Honestly, what is this?

I turn back to Sam and Tara, "Guys, I think Merlotte's just got it's first vampire"  
"Yeah, Sookie, I think you're right" Sam says, still giving me that weird look.  
"I'm gonna go take his order!" I say with a skip in the vampire's direction. I ignore Sam and Tara's protest, because what do they know? Not the show, like me!

So now's my chance! Act nonchalant, be nice but not too friendly. Don't give him any ideas but don't give him reason to think you're an enemy. I can do this.

"Hi! What can I get ya?" I say with a tight smile on my face.  
"Do you have any of that synthetic bottle of blood?"  
"No, I'm sorry. Sam got some like forever ago, but I'm pretty sure it's gone bad now" So there's no reason to stick around.  
He doesn't leave. He just sits there and gives me this weird stare.  
"How about you get me a glass of red wine, so I have a reason to be here" I nod, with the smile still on my face.

"Don't mind Sookie none, mister. She's crazier than a bed bug" Says the smarmy guy from earlier. And with that, I head back towards Sam with the order. Why does he want to stick around? I didn't make googly eyes at him like Sookie did in the show.

Ugh. I bring him his one glass of wine and practically ignore him for the rest of the night. At closing I notice he had left at one point, it's his own loss if it was with Sketchy thing 1 and Skanky thing 2.

* * *

"Hey! Gran, guess what happened tonight?" I say as soon as I'm through the door. She would like this.  
"What? Oh, you got a date?"  
"Um," _Awkward_. "No. A vampire came into the bar!"  
"Oh! Did he have fangs?" Really, that's your first question?  
"No, at least I didn't see them"  
"Did he bite any body?"  
"I hope he did, but I would chalk that up to natural selection before I'd blame the vampire"  
"Young lady!"  
"Sorry, Gran!" I say with a sheepish smile.  
"Well, since you're home safe, I guess I'll get my old timey self up to bed"  
"Night!" I say as I cheerfully bound up the stairs to my room.

Day one of being Sookie Stackhouse, done. I wonder how long until I wake up? This has been the weirdest, more realistic, dream I've ever seen. Yet it's kinda fun being Sookie Stackhouse.

For now, I'll make like Scarlett and think about it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" Jason hollers getting out of his truck. "How come you didn't tell me there was a vampire at Merlotte's last night?"

"Because I haven't seen you till now" I reply with out really looking at him. Sun tanning, priorities.

"Where's gran?"

"Out back with the laundry. Why?"

"I don't want her to hear any of this. Hoyt couldn't wait till I got to work this morning to tell me all about how my baby sister served a vampire at Merlotte's last night!"

"All I did was serve him a glass of wine, which he didn't even drink. Hell, he didn't even leave a tip. Why is everyone up in arms about it?"

"Because he's a vampire Sook!"

"And? I served him a drink, I didn't ask him to come to Sunday mass with me!"

"Well stay away from him!"

"Sure thing. Hey, how did Hoyt know anyways? He wasn't there last night"

"He heard it from the Rat's. He went over there to by some weed. Apparently they were so excited about the vampire that they gave him a discount"

"Why would the Rat's care about the vampire?"

"Hoyt thinks their vampire drainers or users or something with how off the rocker they were actin'"

"Ha, I can see those two getting in to something like that"

"Yeah, well don't you get involved in any of this. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stay away. Got it loud and clear" I say waving him off.

Jason goes to leave but a thought has him turning back to me, "Hey, sook"

"What?"

"What did he look like?"

"The vampire? Oldish. Like he was pulled outta those movies on TCM, side burns and all"

"Tattoos?"

"Nope. Why?"

"No reason" We were interrupted before I got a chance to be nosy.

"Jason!" Gran yelled. "Get over here and hug me!"

"Hey, Gran! How's my girl?" Jason asks as he gives her a big hug. I got to say, the boy can be adorably sweet when he wants to.

"Boy, you are wet as a dog with sweat. Come inside and I'll cook you up some lunch and a nice pitcher of sweet tea"

"Yes, ma'am"

* * *

Jason and I were at war trying to eat each other's food while trying to keep our own. My only excuse was that he started it!

Gran comes in to the room. Her facial expression ends our games. "That was Mrs. Evelyn Mason. You wont believe who was found strangled to death in her apartment this morning"

Jason and I share a look of confusion.

"Maudette Pickens" Gran tells us. Wasn't she the first one dead by the fangbanger serial killer?

"Well I ain't surprised now that we got ourselves a vampire" Jason says with a shrug.

"Hey, just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he murdered Maudette" I point out, because that IS sort of a stretch.

"Oh, come on! Fangbangers go missing all the time in Shreveport and New Orleans! They never find them but everybody knows the vampires are killing them and disposing of the bodies!"

"Yeah but the body wasn't disposed of!" I remind him at the same time Gran asks, "What's a… Fangbanger?" Jason and I look at each other trying to figure out how to explain that.

"A vampire groupie, men and women who like to get bitten" I say with all hopes that she wont ask for more. "Maudette was a fangbanger?! How do you know that?" I ask Jason.

Even if I already knew from seeing the show, I love a good gossip session.

"I don't know, Sookie! Maybe the way that you just know things sometimes" He says agitatedly and slams his fist down on the table. Gran gives him a scolding look to which he escapes by clearing his dishes. Umph, boys.

"There's also… hookers, who specialize in vampires" Jason says more calmly.

Gran and I just stare at him, no idea how to respond to that one.

"I read it in a magazine" He explains.

"I wonder how much one would charge for something like that?" Gran says more to herself.

"A thousand bucks" Jason answers.

"See, now that just makes me sick" I say.

"I know! What kind of cheap woman could ever do something like that?" Gran says indignantly.

"No. It makes me sick that they're getting' a thousand bucks to just lay there and do nothin' while I bust my ass for 10 bucks an hour plus tips" Really, waitressing is hard and painful, plus you have to deal with stupid people all day.

"Oh, I don't think they just… lay there…" Jason says giving me a look to attempt to explain what he's trying to get across.

Unfortunately, I understood. "Eww!"

"Well on that note, thanks for lunch, Gran" He kisses her on the top of the head on his way out.

* * *

I'm getting ready for work when Gran knocks on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, sweetie! I was wondering something…"

"Yes?"

"How old do you think the vampire is, the one you met last night?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Do you think he might remember the war?"

"The Civil War?" She nods.

"I was thinking of inviting him to talk at the DGD meeting

"Maybe, but I think he would have trouble talkin' to a group at the public library at noon on a Thursday!"

"Oh! We could figure it out! I am sure the other members would find it so interesting!"

"I'll ask him if he ever comes in again" She smiles and kisses me on the head before leaving again.

* * *

"Hey, baby girl" Dawn says flagging me down between tables.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to hear about your brother" She says

"What about my brother?" I ask turning to her so she has my full attention. What happened to Jason?"

"Um, you didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"Oh, sweetie… He got arrested"

"Arrested? For what?" What did that boy do now?

"I don't know" She says with a sympathetic shrug.

"Sook… sorry about your brother" Laf says as soon as he sees me.

"Hold up, how come everybody knew about this before I did?" It was rhetorical, but I guess they didn't catch that.

"Well, I was there, sweets. I saw him get carted away" Laf tells me.

"And I was complaining to Arlene about Jason hanging up on me and not calling me back. That's when she told me" Dawn explains.

"How did Arlene know?" Follow the gossip trail…

"Well, I guess Rene told her" So he would know more… "Besides, we figured you just…" She trailed off.

"I just what?"

"Sweetie, didn't you just know already?" I'm lost. What?

"Um… clearly not" I say frustrated.

Now I have to figure out how the hell to get Jason out of jail. Is he being blamed for the murders?

"What happened to my brother, Rene?" Some one has to know something.

"Ahh, oh hell! I promised him I wasn't going to tell ya-you"

"What. Happened?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, well, ah, Bud Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur, uh… they asked him some questions" Hoyt started out.

"And?"

"And then they just threw him in the back of the squad car"

"So you don't even know why they took him down to the station?" People. I need a higher caliber of gossipers.

"You're right. Jason's a real stand-up guy. He couldn't have done anything.

"No. He's not, Hoyt. He's selfish, egotistical, and a complete horn-dog, but he didn't kill any body!" I walk away to check on my tables. There is only so many judgmental glares I can handle.

Of course this is when Bill Compton strolls into the bar to sit in my section.

"What can I get you tonight?" I ask in my most polite voice.

"What are you?" He asks, taking me off guard.

"Sagittarius, but I act more like a Scorpio. You?" I say quickly without making eye contact. Really who asks that sort of thing?

"No, I mean your something more. Something more than human"

"Well, that's news to me. Although I do have really good balance… You going to order something?"

"Wine, again. May I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something back"

"May I call on you sometime?"

"Call on me? Where you around at the time of the Civil War?"

"Um, I mean, may I come visit you at your home? And I was around at that time, yes"

"My Gran would love it if you would talk to her DGD group, they spend a lot of time studying and talkin' about the war"

"If I say yes, may I come for a visit" Do I trust him over at my house? No.

"Ask me again in a bit. It's not the right time for me to start up something new. But it would still mean a lot to me and my Gran if you would do us the favor of talking about your past?" I say with a sweet smile. He agrees, but then gets up and leaves. Weird.

* * *

With my shift done, I'm headed to my car when my brain picks up on something,

 _"We just got beat her. Make her bleed. Kick her face in and he'll give us another hit"_  
 _"Damn I been waitin' for an excuse to do this ever since I saw her shitty like smile. Bitch"_

Are they talking about me? A quick look around the parking lot shows I'm the only option to be talking about.  
What the hell is going on?

 _"Just need to do this real quick and the vampire will give me his blood" Who? A vampire is trading blood for them to hurt me?_

The Rats come out of the dark, clearly ready for a fight. Okay, I took a two week self defense class like 5 years ago, I've got this.

The Rats take a fighting stance.

I so don't have this, "SAM!"

Sam and Tara coming running out the back door.

"What is it, Sook?" He knows about Sookie's little quirk, right?

I look from him to the corner of my eye at the Rats, who are now standing barely in the tree line, hoping he will understand. "Sorry, there was a bug and then I remembered that I need to grab my paycheck before I leave. Both thoughts sort of came out together" I say with a tight smile.

"Yeah, come back inside and I'll get it for you" Sam says, motioning his arm for me to lead the way. He grabs Tara and pulls her in with us.

* * *

"What was that?"

"The Rats were here to beat the hell outta me! According to what I heard" I put emphases on the 'heard', "They were doing it because a vampire offered them blood in exchange"

"In exchange to hit ya?" Tara asks, pissed.

"Yeah. I think it was that vampire that keeps hanging around" I whisper to the both of them.

"Oh, Sook. This is bad"

"What do I do? I can live being freaked out that they are going to show up outta no where when I'm not paying attention!"

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. There is a place in Shreveport, a vampire bar-"

"You want to send her to a vampire bar, when her issue is with a vampire?" Tara questions, but I already know where he's going with this.

"Yeah, I do. It's run by the sort of local vampire enforcement. He'll be able to help" Sam tells us.

"Okay, but what about the Rat's that are hanging out waiting for me?"

"I'll call Bud to pick them up, they are under the influence while on private property. Plus we think they are a danger to our safety. When they leave, I want you to head straight there"

"You haven't told me the name" I point out to him

"Fangtasia" I knew it was coming but I was hoping that I could at least look cute for my first meeting with Northman.

But he's not my only ally… "Okay, I whole heartedly absolutely think you are right in what I should do. But it's been a long day Sam. Between this and my brother, I'm going to wait for Bud to pick them up. Then I'm going to head home-"

"Sook, don't be stupid"

"I'm not. I'll leave for Shreveport before the sun goes down tomorrow and demand to talk to this…"

"Eric Northman"

"Yeah, and I'll talk to him with my head together, which is more than I can give right now. Besides, don't you think I should have my wits about me when I talk to an important vampire?"

"I do. I don't like you waiting with the problem though"

"I know. So, I'll need tomorrow off… and Tara"

"Why me?"

"Because you love me enough to hang around and sure that Gran doesn't talk to any strangers that come to the door"

"Fine. But you owe me"

"Done and done. You coming with me now?"

"Why the hell not. Night Sam!"

* * *

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Gran asks as soon as I'm through the back door. How does she know something's wrong?

"We need to talk" I start out. She heads to the fridge and pulls out the ice tea.

"We gonna need something stronger than that" Tara informs her. Gran goes back to the fridge and pulls out Whiskey. I'm not shocked, but pleasantly surprised.

"Okay. So I think our neighborhood vampire isn't as friendly as we thought" I start out.

"Oh, my. What makes you think that?" She asks me.

"Well, he's a vampire" Tara buts in.

"And the Rats came around after my shift, think about how a vampire offered them blood in exchange for them beatin' on me" I explain.

"Oh, my, heavens!"

"So Sam is sending her to the lion's den" Tara tells her.

"He gave me the name of the local Vampire enforcement"

"Okay…" Gran says

"So I'm going to go talk to him tomorrow, I'm planning on leaving before dark so I don't run in to the vampire here"

"I do think that's a smart more" Gran says nodding her head.

"Yeah. Tara is going to stay here to be rude if any stranger comes to our door"

"Sookie! Tara, don't be rude!"

"I'm not backing down on this. A vampire needs a spoken invitation to get in the house to get to you. I don't know what he wants but I do know that I don't want him to get to either of you and I don't want him in the house. Just let her handle it. Please?"

"Fine, but she is apologizing to any none vampires and all vampires that aren't a threat" Tara nods but I know she's just doing it for show.

"Yes ma'am" Tara and I say in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm doing a summer class all of June. Since the class is fast paced I won't be writing frequently.  
But fear not, I am still committed to my stories! **

* * *

"The iron tongue of midnight hath told twelve; lovers to bed; 'tis almost fairy time" a voice rings in my ear as I wake up to an elbow in the collarbone.

"Tara Thornton, scoot your booty over" I give the girl a slight shove. Who ever thought fitting two young adults in one twin size bed was seriously fooling themselves.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't steal all the covers!" She mumbles as she moves to find a better position to go back to sleep in. I take pity on us and get up. I need to figure out what to do anyways.

I need a plan. Bill Compton is trying his best to worm his way into my life and get control, just as he did on tv. Unfortunately, I knew what was going on and was able to side step his plans easily, but that means I wont know what is coming next. He clearly has no intention of stopping, not surprising since he's here on behalf of the queen, but that also means he won't stop until his mission is complete. That brings us to Eric Northman, oh what a deadly beauty. I enjoy looking at him too much for me to spare the 'deadly' part much thought. Sam thinks that Eric can do something about Bill. I guess Sam didn't think through what would happen once Eric questions why Bill would be hanging around. Do I tell Eric about the telepathy? I sort of have to if I want him to ask for my assistance when we are needed in Dallas. Saving Godric is a must!

So, the biggest dilemma at the moment is how to get Eric's assistance without becoming the very literal virginal sacrifice in the figurative lion's den… My dream! Fairy time… Sookie is a fairy! Although she personally didn't find out till later, wasn't there always one hanging around to protect her?

* * *

I set of for the cemetery, half because no one would be around and also because I'm almost positive that it had something to do with a fairy portal in the show.

"Hello?" Nothing. "I know you are there!" Still no answer. "If I was a fairy, now would be the appropriate time to tell me" I said in a sing-song like voice, still nothing.

"Well that got me absolutely no where" I mumble as I turn to head back to the house.

"Giving up so soon, darling? I never took you as a quitter" I voice rang out behind me. Literally rang, it sounded like music in a peaceful Irish accent.

I turn to see a man sitting on one of the gravestones. He looked to be about mid twenties, with brown hair and eyes full of mischief.

"You say that like you know me" I reply crossing my arms and sticking out my hip, a full on sass pose.

"Oh, but I do. How do you think you got here?" His eyes twinkled.

"No idea, that's the problem" I start to slowly walk towards him. If he has the answers, this conversation is far from over.

"I am the one who orchestrated all of this," He says waving his hands around then up and down at me.

"You brought me here, why?"

"I was bored. I stumbled across you by accident, but as soon as I did I knew you had it in you to be reborn as a fairy. You have the perfect since of humor, along with a backbone. You also have a beautiful lust for life" He smirks.

"So… You ripped me from my life to bring me here?" He apparently forgot my award winning sass.

"More or less, yes. The you in the other universe is in a coma currently. You can choose to go back if you want to but I don't see why you would want to" He says matter-a-factly.

"Why would I want to stay?" sincerely, the devil's advocate.

He laughs, "Because you were a foster child who lost her parents before she could get to know them. I brought you to this world where you are a telepathic fairy witch hybrid. You will be feared by many and wanted by all. Are you telling me that you would really consider giving all of this up to go back to a loveless boring life as a forgettable no one?"

"What about the real Sookie?" I ask barely above a whisper. He made a point. He made such a big point that if I let my self follow his train of thought, going 'home' would become my greatest fear… but what about the girl whose life I have stolen?

"She is currently in the Summerlands-"

"You killed her?!" The Summerlands are where fairies go to die, I knew that much.

"No, I sent her to visit with her parents" He says with an eye roll.

"So she knows that I am in her body?"

"Yes…ish. I explained it loosely-" So, no.

"What happens to me when she wants to come back?" I ask, fearful of the answer.

Sensing my fear, he stood up and started walking towards me, "I found you. I rescued you. I brought you here. You are mine! If little miss sunshine wants to come back then I would simply put you in a different body. Preferably one more my kin"

"Why me?" I ask.

"When I first saw you, I understood you. It was like a feeling of sympathy down to my very soul. So I took you with me"

"You feel unloved too?"

"Easy there, Doctor McFeels. I'm a gay fairy in a time when reproduction and the number of offspring one has is the most important thing to fairies. I've got the whole alone and forgotten issues thing in spades. I was hoping for a friend, a partner in crime, when I brought you here"

"What's your name?"

"Claude Crane"

"Well, Mr. Claude Crane, you have yourself a new best friend, and I do mean best. Although I don't know what fun all be as a clueless fairy…"

"I can cure that. Come here" He holds open his arms.

I hesitantly walk towards him and wrap my arms around him in an awkward hug. A blinding pain overcomes me as soon as he closes his arms around me.

"What the hell was that?" I scream the moment I am able to talk again.

"Sorry, love. It needed to be done. That was I unbinding your powers. Now you have the same abilities as a true fairy"

"Why were they bound in the first place?" I ask.

"To hide Sookie, but since the telepath has been found it makes the bound powers pointless now, hence my removal of them. Now a quick run down. Pay attention, young padawan" A fairy that quotes Starwars, cute.

He takes my hand and has me stand in front of him facing the clearing behind the cemetery.

"Do you see the tree back there?"

"Yes" It was a stand-alone tree about 400 meters out.

"I want you to shot it with your light"

"My light?"

"Oh, right. You don't know. Okay, first find your light. Close your eyes and get a visual of YOUR light. It will come up automatically because controlling your light is instinctual"

"I've got it, it's a teal blue and looks like one of those plasma balls you can buy at the store where you can see the static energy"

"Right" He has no idea what I'm talking about. "Now, tap into that energy. Once you have, I want you to open your eyes and aim like you are throwing something" I did as he told me to and caught the tree on fire.

"Beautiful. Now, this is a fairy's main weapon. Once you have tapped into your light it will be easier to do again. This is most effective against vampires, because it kills them instantly. It works well enough on the rest of the supernatural as well.

Now for the next lesson, close your eyes and see you light again"

"Okay…"

"Now I want you to think of the spot in front of the tree, do you have a clear picture of it?"

"Yes"

"Good, now pull a strand of light and let it pop, stay with the strand while keeping in mind of the spot" In my head I pull a strand of light coming from the core while thinking of the tree. Like a rubber band it snaps back. I feel the pop all over my body as I open my eyes. I am now standing in the tree that's on fire.

"The spot in front of the tree!" Claude says like he is annoyed that I got myself in the flaming tree.

"Uh, help!" I yell freaking the fuck out.

"Oh stop being dramatic. Look at you! You aren't even burning!" I take a quick inventory of myself, he's right. Even my hand, which is currently on a flame, isn't hurting. I jump off, landing next to Claude, who has an amused grin on his face.

"Wasn't so bad for your first try. Keep in mind for next time- you have to be specific on your thinking. Also, you can't teleport anywhere you haven't been, but you can pop to blood no matter where they are. Meaning you can pop to your gran, Jason or me" He starts walking back to the cemetery.

"Does that mean we are blood?"

"Distantly but I gave you some of mine right before you first woke up here in case you ever needed to get to me"

"Oh, thanks" I smile at him.

"Now for everything else, since your unbinding, you are long lived, Omni linguistic, electro kinetic, photo kinetic and telekinetic. You also have the powers of teleportation, divination, and clairvoyance. We will focus on the last two later. You are also part witch, which means you are sensitive to magic. That plus your fairy side means you will be able to see and manipulate magic without needing a worded spell"

"Wow! That's a lot to remember. Can I create magic?"

"By willing it to be. Yes"

"Ohh!" I smile excitedly, until something accord to me, "Will I run out of power or whatever?"

"No. You simply lay out in the sun and 'charge up'"

"Stellar. What about me knowing what the real Sookie would say, or dress… or do?"

"That's just a by product of the magic. It's there to help you blend in. You'll have subconscious knowledge of the real Sookie mixed in with the real you. It's all very complicated, just know that if need arises you have the ability to 'act normal' as Sookie"

"Wait, what about the dreams? With the wolf and Eric?"

"Those were my doing, too"

"Why?"

"Half because I knew Eric would protect you from the other one and half because its always a fun sight to see when the Viking is confronted with a mystery. I tell you, it's like a compulsion. He can't let a puzzle go without solving it. You, my dear, would be a beautiful puzzle" He says with a smirk.

"How do you know he would protect me?"

"He's got honor. A vampire is bothering you and a potential threat to your life. He wouldn't let that go without checking things out" He shrugs.

"So should I still go to him tonight like I planned?"

"Of course" He grabs me and pops to my bedroom. It's empty. Tara must be downstairs with Gran. "You should were something that will catch his eye"

"Like something revealing?" So much for a business-like meeting.

"No, the opposite actually" Claude says from my closet. He starts pulling out dresses and tossing them on my bed. "We want something so innocent that it screams damsel in distress"

"But I'm not one" I'm a kick ass fairy with lethal light.

"Right, but wearing an 'I'm a fairy, bite me' shirt isn't going to convince the sheriff that he should help you and you do need Eric Northman on your side if you are going to go up against the queen, which you will. Therefore you will be needing to play damsel for a bit." He tells me as he holds up different dresses to me looking for the perfect one.

"You think he will go up against her?" He finds it. Ironically it's the white with red flowers dress from the first time to Fangtasia in the show

"Sure. It's no secret that he's only here as a retirement plan. If the queen is playing dirty and disrespecting him then he will take action against her. You are simply supplying the reason"

"What should I say to him when we talk?"

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, "Say something about the murders, and the vampire hanging around. Mention that you don't think it's a vampire who is killing them, but someone who is targeting his dinner"

"Why would he care if someone is killing fangbangers out in ten buck two?" I ask flopping down on my bed as he

"He's the sheriff. It's his job to care. He keeps the vampires in line and he keeps his area running smoothly. A fangbanger serial killer would really mess up the 'area running smoothly' part because it would draw unwanted attention to vampires. The stalking vampire would fall under the 'keeps vampires in line'. Really, this whole thing is his issue"

"That makes since" I say with a shrug.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, where this dress," He hands the white flowery one, "and do light on the make up, curl your hair, white shoes, and you are golden. I'll be back in the morning to here how it went" He winks then pops away.

Okay…

I take a quick shower before following the guidelines Claude told me. Once I'm done, I make my way down stairs.

"Sookie, where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Sorry, Gran. I was trying to figure some things out. I'm really nervous about tonight" I tell the old woman.

"With good reason! I still don't get why Sam thinks it's a good idea to get even more Vampires involved in this"

"Some times the devil you know isn't better?" I offer with a shrug.

"But you do look lovely, sweetie" Gran says with a kiss to my forehead.

"Thanks! Okay, rules for tonight-"

"Young lady-"

"Gran, I love you, but I don't want to love you to death tonight. I'm leaving to go talk to a very important vampire about a vampire stalker. I'm asking, as nicely and respectably as I can, for you to give me a peace of mind. I can only worry about so many things and you being here next to said stalker is a very high bullet point on my list" I keep talking before she can argue, "So rules, bake a pie, sit in your chair and read a book. Tara is going to be here to remind you how much you prefer my company-"

"Hey!" Tara yells, I give her a wink.

"and neither of you are going to answer the door. Tara, vampires can do that mind thingy when they my eye contact with you. I don't know if the glass on the door will hinder that so just don't look them in the eye when you tell them to leave. Everyone got it?" I look at each woman. No one says anything so I move to grab my keys.

"How exactly is this Vampire going to help?"

"I don't know. Have faith in me that I can get him to do at least something about it"

Tara rolls her eyes and goes to sit down in the living room. It's about 5 O'clock now, the sun will be setting a little after six. I guess it's time to make that epic drive to Shreveport.

* * *

 **P.S.**

 **If you are wondering, this is taking place during the day before Malcolm, Liam, and Diane show up at Bills.**


	5. Chapter 5

I get to Fangtasia right about the time the sunsets.

With a few deep breaths I get out of the car and knock on the front door, completely ignoring the 'Closed' sign.

Ginger answers the door, "What do you want?" Oh, bless her heart.

"I need to speak with Eric Northman at the earliest convenience, please" She moves to argue but I talk over her, "It's a very important matter, dare I say an emergency".

She gives me a once over. I guess it helps that I don't look like an average fangbanger.

"Sure. You can come in and wait, but don't touch anything and stay out of our way" She leads me to the bar.

There's no bartender but I guess it makes a nice seating area. Boredom sets in. To avoid racking up my nerves I decide to listen in on the employees.

 _"Why can't who ever closes clean the floors. It always looks so gross when we come in. I try hard at my job, damn favors always go to the fangbanger favorites"  
_ _"Wonder when the boss is going to get in, maybe he's up for a quickie before people start showing up, not that I wouldn't say yes if he asked after we open…"_ I got out of her head fast.  
 _"Damn fangers. I can't believe Steve talked me into this. Gotta be in position. Once they take down the Dallas vampires, they're coming her next"_ How slyly I looked around to match a face with the thought should win me secret spy awards. If Eric doesn't help out of the kindness of his heart now I have leverage.  
 _"I hope I break 3 hundred in tips tonight, I really need to make a payment on my car before its repo-ed. Or I could go out on Friday since I'm not working…"_ Boring.  
It was the last mind that I listened to that made jackpot. It didn't come to me in sentences like the others. It came to me as short movie clips with fuzzy edging. The first was Long Shadow talking. The second was a memory of her doing what Long Shadow told her. The last was a visual of the code to the safe underneath the register, 282041. Can you say leverage times two?

"What do we have here? I don't remember ordering Haute Cuisine" I know that voice. I love that voice. That voice belongs to my spirit animal. I turn around to see Pamela Swynford de Beaufort standing there looking every bit like a politician's wife.

"Getting forgetful in your old age, darling?" I ask in my most innocent voice.

"Never" She smirks, "Well if you aren't here to be dinner, why are you here?" And like that, we are on to business.

"I need to talk to the Sheriff, blah blah vampire drama that he should be aware of, blah" I say with a shrug.

"Very well, follow me" She heads off down the hallway leaving me to run after her.

We walk into an office that doesn't look familiar from the show. Pam's office?

I'm about to ask, instead I get an eye full when she starts stripping.

"Oh, sorry," I through my hands over my face and turn around to give her privacy.

"Aren't you adorable" She coos. I peak out through my fingers to check if she's descent. She has changed into an elegant black corset and a floor length dark red skirt.

"That looks cute" I tell her honestly.

"Thanks. I hate it" Pam dead pans.

"I bet it looks better than what other people attempt to pull off here"

"Oh you have no idea. So many men show up in too tight leather pants and a dog collar. Pathetic"

"Eww" She smiles wickedly at my reaction.

"Innocent, how rare" She says as she perches on her desk and looks at me inquisitively.

"Uh, yeah. Long story"

"We've got time" I sit in one of the chairs facing the desk. I do a quick pro-con on my next move.

I bait, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

She bites, "Try me"

I really only have my love to fuck with people to blame for this idiotic idea, "I'm a telepath"

"And I'm waiting till marriage" She rolls her eyes not believing a word I'm saying.

"It's the truth. I can only hear humans. Touching them makes it worse. Can you imagine hearing what goes through a guy's head while you having sex? I tried kissing once and got a head full of him trying to figure out what it would take to get me undressed in the car since his roommate was home. No, thank you! So, yes, innocent"

"Mine thoughts would probably be worse" She says with a pondering look. "Alright. Prove it"

"Joe, your employee, is in cahoots with the Fellowship"

"Bullshit. We screen for that when we hire"

"I was bored waiting to talk to the Sheriff so I listened in on your employees. You should give Belinda a raise, she works hard and isn't trying to sleep her way up to the top, which is more than I can say about the rest"

"Lets see how good you are. Stay here" She leaves for a few moments, then returns with Joe.

"I spoke with Belinda, so far your story checks out," She turns to the man at her right. "Do you know this woman?"

"No never met her. She doesn't look like she fits in here. Who is she?"

"My new best friend" I seem to be getting a lot of those lately, "Not even a guess? Haven't seen her around? She's not a friend of a friend?"

"No. Nothing. Why?"

"Trying to figure out why she says that you are with the Fellowship. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Oh, uh, no. No I'm not with them. She's lying I, uh, I like to have sex with vampires" Joe stammers out. Pam and both raise an eye brawl at his stellar lying abilities.

"He's thinking of everyone else in his group"

"So it's true?" She asks, Joe is about to answer her but she knocks him out. "We will deal with him later. I do believe you've just earned your right to talk to the sheriff" I either just signed my own death warrant or won the lottery.

Pam drops the guy on the floor in order to show me to the Sheriff's office. Has he been here the whole time?

"Boss. Found a tasty little telepath that wants a moment of your time. Something about vampire drama that you should be aware of," She says before vamping off, I'm guess back to the passed out FotS member.

He gives me a quick once over, probably judging how truthful my reason to be here is.

He doesn't say anything so I do, "Um, hi! I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I was told to come talk to you, that you would be able to help me?"

"Well aren't you sweet" He leers.

"Not really" Classic line.

He chuckles, "Telepath. Interesting. I had a psychic once. It was delicious" He says, completely ignoring my initial opening line.

"Did the psychic think so?" I asked with probably a little too much cheek.

"Ms. Stackhouse, are you inquiring about how I look naked?" I could resist a quick look over. He's wearing leather pants and no shirt.

"No, sir. I'm inquiring about your assistance in a vampire matter"

"What vampire matter would that be?" He leans back in his chair, providing the perfect lighting if one were to be gazing wantonly at his chest to six-pack area. Which I was not! Because I am a lady and this is a business meeting. That said, it was a beautifully sculpted area.

"Well, you see" I lick my suddenly dry lips. He smirks. I might have just been caught ogling, but moving on! "There is this vampire hanging around"

"Ms. Stackhouse, it's not against the law to be 'hanging around'"

"Please, call me Sookie. You're right, but I'm pretty sure it's frowned upon for a vampire to offer blood in exchange for a low rent almost murder" That got his attention.

He sat up to lean forward and rest his elbows on the desk "Explain"

"Um, he came in two nights ago, new to town. Which is weird in its self because no one ever moves to Bon Temps. Anyways. He was hanging out at Merlotte's even though we don't have any True Blood in because he's the first vampire to show up-"

"We?"

"Oh, I'm a waitress at Merlotte's"

"Noted. Continue"

"The next day Jason, my brother, comes over for lunch and tells me how he heard from a friend of his about how excited the Rat's were for getting their hands on vampire blood," He growls but I keep talking. "And the Rat's left Merlotte's with the vampire so I have no doubt where they got the vampire blood" Another growl. "So, no offence, but I figured the vampire would be dead because that's sort of how they do it right? I mean, otherwise the vampire would go after them for stealing the blood. Anyways, it turns out that he wasn't dead, finally dead, because that night after work the Rat's show up as I'm walking to the car. They were thinking about how the vampire promised them more blood if they would beat the sin outta me"

"You read that in their minds?"

"Yes. The vampire along with the conversation"

"Who was the vampire?"

"Bill Compton"

"Interesting" He stands up and walks around his desk. "Anything else, Sookie?" His voice sends shivers down my spine, it doesn't help that he is standing so close to me. If I just reach out… no.

I crane my neck up to look at him, "For the most part, no. There is bad vampire P.R. going on in Bon Temps because someone is killing fangbangers. But other than that, I've got nothing else for you"

"Well, then" He offers me his hand.

I give him a confused look but take the offered hand regardless. "What are you doing?"

"Having a moment of chivalry, escorting a beautiful lady home and playing white knight to all of her troubles" What a flirt.

"Oh, why thank you, Mr. Northman" I tell him as we reach his car.

"Call me, Eric" He says in to my ear as he opens the door for me.

"Eric," He gives me a smirk like I just said the naughtiest thing. "Not that I'm unthankful for the ride, but I drove my own car here" I make a loose hand gesture in the direction of my car.

"I'll have it returned to you by the morning"

"Oh. Thanks" I buckle up and we are off speeding down the road. In his defense, he drives a corvette. It would be a sin not to speed.

We slip in to silence. I hate silence. "How old are you?" I look over at him with a hopeful smile that he'll answer.

"About 1100" My eyes widen.

"Wow! You look great for your age" I say before I can stop myself. He chuckles.

"I know"

"Cocky"

"Very"

"Where are you from? Like where did you live as a human?"

"Sweden, although it looked much different than it does today"

"That's so weird to think about how much you have seen. How old is Pam?"

"You are very inquisitive, do you know that?"

"Of course I do. There is nothing wrong with wanting to know things" I say a little defensively.

"Of course there is, asking the wrong questions could get you killed," He says in a tone that mocks my previous one. "my little fairy"

 _Oh shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Immediately I am prepared to 'pop' away if this conversation goes south.

"Yes, I'm a fairy. If you think that just because you figured it out that I am going to magically open my legs and let you tap a vein then you've got another thing coming, buster" I say with my best 'don't mess with this badass fairy' voice I could muster.

"Buster?" He laughs completely unflustered by my attempt at intimidation. "We've already covered that I am over a 1000 years old. Don't call me buster, and for the record, you will be letting me tap a vein" He ends with a leer.

With a scoff I ask, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you want me," He says plainly before leaning over to my side of the car, still keeping an eye on the road. "You want to know what it feels like to have my mouth on your skin, my teeth sink in to your flesh. You want to satisfy your curiosity of what a thousand years can teach a man who already knew how to worship a woman's body. You want to experience the pleasure my long thick fingers can bring you. You want to know what the edge of oblivion feels like as I use a thousand years of mastered skill to throw you over it" His voice alone has me nearing the edge. "You will let me sate my hunger for you because you need my assistance-" Hello bucket of cold water.

But who am I to pass up a moment to tease Eric Northman. "Oh, but Mr. Northman," I lean over towards his ear like he did to me. "I want you" I let that statement linger before continuing. "Just like I want your assistance, Eric. I don't need it. Yes, I am a telepathic fairy. No, I'm not a damsel in distress who is in needing of a white knight in shining whatever to save her. If you decide you won't help, that's your prerogative. I'll be just fine on my own. The road might be rougher and the storm headed my way might be darker but I'll survive it all the same. I came to you tonight to let you know something fishy is going on under your nose. All that being said, if you want my assistance as telepathic fairy, you need to learn quickly that it will only come if I'm treated as your equal" I 'pop' home without giving him a chance to reply.

I land in my bed, alone. After a few calming breaths and telepathic scan around me, Tara and Gran are down stairs and Bill is in his house, I take this golden opportunity to 'pop' myself to the front yard.

"Hey! I'm home," I yell once I make in the front door, like a normal person.

"Oh, thank God!" Tara mumbles as she wraps me in a bear hug.

"Tara Mae! You know I don't like that talk in my house!" Gran says from the kitchen. "I just pull a pumpkin pie out the oven. Girls, lets have a quick bite and get on up to bed" Gran lightly orders us.

We all pull up a chair at the table as Gran passes out slices to each of us. I wait to dig in until she sits down. I can't help but feel like this is a touch of what family is suppose to feel like.

Eric POV

Unbelievable. Never in a thousand years have I been so utterly aroused and equally irritated. Damn fairies. Damn deliciously defiant fairies. Just as I thought things were getting boring, in walks Sookie Stackhouse.

Business first, I tell myself as I pull up to the old Compton manor.

I leave the car on the street and quietly make my way to the house. Four vampires and two humans, this will be fun.

I knock. "Oh, Northman. So glad you could join us" Diane says answering the door.

"Interesting, I don't recall giving any of you permission to have something worth joining in my area," I say looking around. Who would voluntarily live here?

"We are just here visiting our old friend for the night" Liam says walking towards the parlor. Sitting there is none other than Bill Compton.

"Bill Compton, you wouldn't happen to be the old friend they're seeing?" I continue without giving him a chance to back petal out of this. "No. You wouldn't because you haven't checked in. Meaning you do not have my permission to be in the area. Which means neither do the three of you" I say pointing to the others. "Therefore, you three have exactly 30 minutes to get out of my area… starting now" I quite enjoyed their brief moment of fear before the breeze of them leaving wafted through the dingy room. "Now, Billy boy. What am I going to do with you?"

"Eric, I just got into town. I was about-"

"You just got into town? So if I go to the local watering hole and ask about you, no one is going to know who I'm talking about?"

"Eric-"

"Sheriff" I corrected.

"Sheriff, I swear I was about to head over to see you" I'm already bored with this conversation and I can feel that Pam is almost here. A quick pinch to the bottom of the neck and Bill falls to the floor.

"You called?" Pam's voice rings from the front of the house.

"We'll be entertaining a new guest at Fangtasia" I tell her as I heave Bill's temporarily dead body on to my shoulder.

"That might make up for turning me into your lackey. Honestly, why was I tasked with driving that piece of shit car back to ten-buck-two?"

"Because 1, I want to keep her involvement with us quiet and 2, I know you enough to know that you would snoop and snoop effectively"

"Of course I snooped. Does this mean she's going to be around often? I find her quite… interesting. Her blush is absolutely mouthwatering" She says with my smirk.

"Sookie Stackhouse will be mine" I promise as I leave her to chain up Compton.

 _Now for a game of cat and mouse._


	7. Chapter 7

Eric POV

By the time we got back to the club it has been already closed early. Which works perfect for dragging Bill in, since Pam is enjoying literally dragging him far too much to be discrete about it.

I head to my office to make sure there is no more fuckery being done by vampires tonight. As sheriff I make a point to make sure all those in my area know the rules. Free passes and warnings are practically unheard of from me. I only give them out when I have more pressing things to worry about than a minor offense, like tonight with thing one, thing two, and the missing link. They got a warning because I want to know what Bill Compton knows about my little telepathic fairy. Since there is nothing pressing I head down to join Pam.

Pam POV

"Release me! You have no grounds to hold me here!" The pathetic excuse of a vampire yells as I chain him up in the dungeon. He continues to shout nonsense as I take a step back to admire my work. Really, it's a piece of art, the way he's hanging. There is no silver touching him, yet, because we… just want to talk.

The door open and close, which only makes Willy Billy here more vocal.

It's like he true believes that if he repeats himself enough that we will just go, 'oops, our bad' and let him go. _Pleeasee_.

"Nicely done" I can hear the smirk in his voice as Eric walks up being me.

 _Let the questions begin._

Third POV

 _About an hour later…_

"Do I get to kill him yet?" Pam asks as soon as they are back in Eric's office.

"He broke one of my rules. You know how I am about that" Pam nods from her perch on his couch, but doesn't look up from the magazine in her hand.

"No one does business in your area without your permission" Pam recites in a singing manner. "It's like the eleventh commandment, Master" She says in a slight mocking tone.  
He ignores it, not in the mood for banter at the moment, "Yet, he did. Aren't you curious as to why?" That got Pam's attention.

"Does that mean more torture? How much do you want to know?" He chuckled at her excited smile.

"I want to know everything" Eric purrs at her.

Only their happiness is interrupted by a phone ringing from an area code that never fails to make Eric bristle.

"Hello your Majesty"

"Eric" Queen Sophie Ann says from the other line.

"What may I do for you?"

"Always such a loyal sherif. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"

"Never my queen. I was just finishing up before heading home-"

"Good. I meant to make this call earlier this week, but you know how things get when your royalty- Well _you_ don't know, but you know what I mean. Anyways. I'm calling to inform you that one of my people will be moving to your area some time this week. He is working on something for me and has chosen to return to his human home to complete it. It is very dear to me so I ask you to treat him as you would one of my royal persons. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, who is it?"

"William Compton" Eric's eyes shoot over to meet Pam's.

"I understand, your majesty. William Compton is moving to my area and I will make sure I am available if he needs anything"

"Perfect" Dial tone.

Eric just stare as the phone.

"So-"

"Pam, go lock up"

"What about Bill?" She asks as she reaches the door.

"We will leave him there tonight, then release him tomorrow" Eric puts a finger over his lips. She nods understanding to not say anything else and leaves to do what she is asked.

Eric packs up and heads out to the car, taking a little more than usual.

Pam POV

And there's the vein again. I swear it pops out on his forehead every time he gets a little murderous, or when he talks to the queen. There maybe a correlation between the two.

It all started back when her maker called in his marker.

Eric usually makes a point not to owe people but this particular one couldn't be helped. It started back around the time when Eric first left Godric's side. He was hired to protect the progeny of a middle eastern king, ended up sleeping with her. You can imagine how that played out when her maker found out. The guy went to the trouble to hire her a guard, of course he would be possessive over her. _Men._

Any who, with some back deals and smooth talking, Sophia Ann's maker was able to get Eric out of trouble.

Why? Because he was a fan of Godric's- a 'death' groupie, if you will. But that didn't stop the guy from calling in a favor of his own when Sophia Ann became queen.

She needed a rock, a compelling reason for others not to invade and attempt to take her throne. The 'child of death' or (more commonly known as) 'The Viking' not only swearing loyalty but also serving as a sheriff provided a damn good reason to not go to war with her.

So that brings us to now. I vamp speed turn off all the lights and lock all the doors before meeting Eric at his car.

"The office is bugged" He informs me as soon as I shut the door.

"How do you know?" I ask. He knows me enough to know I'm not questioning him just curious of his reasoning.

"I don't believe it was a coincidence that we were interrupted by that phone call moments after discussing torturing Compton for information. Compton knows something either incriminating or extremely useful"

"The telepath- you talked to her in your office"

"Compton's been stalking her. It's not a far leap to assume he already knows about the telepathy and was sent to scout her out"

"and know we know by who"

"Yes"

"What's the plan?"

"Redo your office. Get it swept for bugs while you are at it"

"and we are leaving the ones in your office alone?"

"Yes"

"Between Compton and the wire taps, the queen is playing dirty"

"But what is she after? Compton was close to the girl yet he didn't snatch her away…"

"An unwilling telepath is practically useless. Untrustworthy"

"But a telepathic fairy changes the game" He says off-handedly.

"FAIRY?!"

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Ass.

With a huff, "So what's the plan? You know how petty she is, are you really going to woo the delicious little fairy from beneath the queen's nose?"

"Something like that" He gives me his classic 'I'm up to no good' smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie POV

I wake up the next day not nearly as rested as I wished. I make my way down stairs. Gran and Tara are both in the kitchen. I greet Gran with a kiss on the cheek as I try to nonchalantly look the kitchen window to see if my car is back. It is, with a note on the windshield. _Great_.

After a quiet breakfast I slowly walk out of the house towards my car. The car being back, I get. Eric is honorable. He told me he would bring my car back and he did. It's the note that has my nerves on end. What could it possibly say? _'How dare you disrespect me, now I am going to kill you! –Love, The big bad Viking'._ Is he someone to leave a death notice?

"Well, open it already" The voice startled me so much that I may or may not have popped myself up a few feet. Claude laughs, "Easy there darling. I just wanted to know how last night went" He says with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know" I tell him as I pick up the note.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were there right?"

"Yes"

"So how do you not know?"

"I couldn't tell if it went well or not. Open it and tell me if I need to change my name and 'pop' to Africa" I say shoving the unread note to his chest.

"Dear, my non-'damsel in distress'" Claude begins, reading it in what I guess is his best 'Eric Northman' voice, "I am working diligently to get to the bottom of the 'fishy' problem you have brought to my attention. I look forward to talking with you tonight about an offer and a certain P.R. issue. With lust, not a white knight in shining whatever"

Claude paused a moment after reading it then burst out laughing. "Oh, little one. I would say the night went splendid"

"What do you mean? What does he mean? What is going on?"

"Sounds like you've caught the Viking's interest" He bobs his eyebrows like a school girl gossiper.

"Something tells me that's not exactly a good thing…"

"Oh, nonsense. Out of curiosity what did you do to get him to sign 'with lust, not a white knight in shining whatever?" Claude asks with too much humor.

"I might have, all in one monologue, flirtingly teased him, yelled at him, gave him an ultimatum, and then popped away before he could answer or give a reaction…"

"You are perfection" He kisses the top of my head. "Worry not about the Viking. Anything less that a blatant threat, he takes in good humor. He wont be harboring angry feelings for what you did"

"Even if he knows that I'm a fairy?

"Sookie!" Gran calls from the porch, "The phone is for you! Oh, who is your friend?'

"Thanks Gran!" I yell dashing up to the porch to see who called.

First, a quick introduction, "This is Claude, he's my new best friend. Claude, this is my Gran"

"Lovely to meet you-" I'm sure there was more to their conversation but the person on the phone had my attention.

"Hey Sookie, it's Sam"

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"We're swamped over here. I got only two waitresses and lunch hour is about to roll in"

"That really sucks" _Please don't ask me to come in to work. Please don't ask me to come in to work._

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would run over by Dawn's and see if you can get her up and moving. I think she just over slept or something but I really need her here"  
There _is_ a god! "Yeah, sure!"

I hang up the phone and make my way back to the porch.

"Oh, Sookie! Claude is such the gentlemen" Gran says with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah. We just met a few days ago but he's already at best friend status" Where are you going with this old woman?

She then turns to Claude, "You should take Sookie out to dinner tonight" Did Gran just order Claude to date me?

"Oh, I would love to. She is an intriguing woman, but I am working tonight" Claude tells her with his own look in his eye. It's full of mischief but with an underlining… annoyance?

"Oh! Where do you work?" Gran asks the question on all of our minds.

"At Hooligan's"

"I nev-" Gran begins.

"It's a strip joint" Claude clarifies.

"My heavens"

"and it's not like I can call in sick, I'm the main act" He gives her a wink. She looks like she's about to faint.

"Well, I guess the world takes all kinds of kinds" Gran stutters out.

"On that note, Claude and I have to run an errand for Sam. I'll be back later" With a kiss to Gran, I drag Claude off the porch in to the car.

"What was that about?" I ask once we got out of the driveway.

"What do you mean?" He fakes innocence.

"Nuh-huh. Bff's tell each other what's up. Gran hit a nerve with that question so in return you almost gave her a heart attack. Spill it, Puck"

"Puck?"

"Shakespeare's 'up to no good' fairy. Stop deflecting"

"Fine"

He was silent for a moment so I prompted, "What nerve did she hit?"

"I don't like being set up. That's part of the reason I am here and not Faerie-"

"Faerie?"

"Land of the Fae. The population is dwindling. The Prince's biggest concern is heirs. I told him that I didn't want any part in it and he answered by telling me that if that is the case then he has no use for me-"

"Bitch"

"mmhmm. But I don't care. In the end he's the one who lost a great deal in compared to my loss of nothing"

"How so?"

"He lost a skilled warrior, not to mention my sisters followed me here. Now they too are out of his reach for manipulations. Not that I would let him do that to them anyways."

"You have sisters? How did I not know this? As your best friend, I should know this."

"Triplets. Because they are boring. I love them, but they suck the fun out of everything" He says with a roll of his eyes.

"What are their names?"

"Claudette and Claudia. I'm the oldest, which means I was the only one planned. I enjoy reminding them of that often"

I laughed loudly at that. "So, no setting you up on dates. Noted"

"Unless he's really good looking"

I nod while offering, "Like, lickable, good looking"

"Good since of humor"

"With a nice smile"

"and a sexy smirk"

"Lovable, but with a little danger mixed in"

"Oh, nice one"

"Thanks! Oh, while we are on the subject-"

"Of delicious men"

"Oh, _yes_. So, I know something is going to happen…"

"And…"

"And I don't want it to happen…"

"…Okay?"

"Do I have the power to change it?"

"How Rafiki do you want to get on this answer?"

"Oh! I love the Lion King! Give me your best, but you have to do the voice"

He shuffles in his seat, clears his throat and in the most serious voice says, "Asante sana Squash banana". I tried. I swear I tried not to laugh. After giving as both a minute to calm down, he continues, "Alright, if we are being serious your actions are already changing the story. So it's anyone's guess if the particular event you are talking about will even happen the same way you know it as"

"I don't see how anything I do here will effect what happens in a different city"

"Oh, little one, you would be surprised at the power you have. Butterfly wings and all"

"I'll take your word for it. I think this is Dawn's house up here on the right" I tell him as I pull the car up to the curb.

He looks at me, then scans down the row of look-a-like houses, then back at me.

"So… Which one's is Dawn's?"

"Hell if I know. This is a Sookie question"

Instead of providing any helpful tips or information, he just leaves the car. Fairies.

"Okay. I'm just going to walk up and bang on the door. If Dawn answers, we're good-"

"Because I couldn't figure that much out?"

"Shh. -and if she doesn't… then…"

"You ask if they have seen Dawn lately?"

"Perfect!"

Feeling more confident about the situation, I knock.

No answer.

I knock louder. "Dawn?" I yell with a glance at Claude. "Dawn, sweetie, you there?"

No answer.

With an annoyed sigh and a roll of his eyes Claude pushes the door open and walks in.

"Wait! We can't just go in!"

"Why not? We drove all the way out here to wake her up and get her to work. You aren't going to get that done from the porch, are you?" He ask as he disappears into the back of the house. He was quiet for a moment before I hear a very faint "Well. That's unfortunate"


	9. Chapter 9

"What's unfortunate?" I call as scamper after him.

He tried to block the doorway, "No! Don't-"

But it was too late, "Oh my gosh! She's dead!"

Dawn was laying there on the bed.

"That tends to happen. Humans have a weirdly short expression date. Doesn't help their case when they kill each other for stupid reasons. Did this happen in the show?" Claude asks as we both wince from the overly loud air conditioner kicking on.

"Yeah, by the fang-banger serial killer. I meant to get Eric's help on this, but I forgot to mention it".

"Oh, so it's 'Eric' now" Claude jokes.

"Be serious. I could have stopped it. I could have saved her…"

"She wasn't yours to save. You can't stop every death. That's unrealistic. Her death isn't your fault. The blood isn't on your hands because you didn't save her. She's dead. She died like this in the series so it's no lost to you" The bed sheet started to get caught up in the air currant, but neither gave it any mind.

"But I could have saved her"

"Perhaps. Dead is dead. How about we focus on her death meaning something. Let's take care of that sonovabitch" That being said, both of us turned our attention back to the dead body.

The dead body that now had a floating sheet above it.

There is only one thing to do in a situation like this… scream. Scream like a little girl.

And we did.

Loudly.

Until we were interrupted by the sound of glass shattering behind them.

We turn to see Jason standing over a broken case of roses.

"Oh, sweetie!" I start towards him.

Only for him to put up a hand telling me to stop, "what the hell?"

"We don't know. We just got here. Her boss called us to wake her up, thinking she was running late" Claude tells him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asks giving him a glare.

"Stop it, Jason. That's Claude. My best friend so be nice" I tell him sternly.

"Be nice?" Jason mocks.

"Dawn? I heard screaming, is everything alright?" A sweet little old lady calls out as she reaches the room. "Sweet heaven, all mighty" She murmurs making the sign of the cross, before turning to Jason. "What did you do?" Okay. Maybe she isn't so sweet.

"I found her, Jason just got here"

"Uh-huh. I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse! I heard y'all fighting! She took a shot at you and then you ran off, and now she's dead!"  
Claude whistles at the implication, so I nudged him with my elbow to the rib and tell him to shh.

"Yeah. I mean, we had a fight, but I came to apologize" He points at the flowers on the floor.

"She fired a gun at you and you came back to say 'your sorry'?" I ask him.

"Sook! I didn't do this, you gotta believe me"

"I do, Jason. I believe ya" I tell him.

"Well, I'm calling the police" The old lady tells us as she leaves.

"We probably should have done that" Claude whispers in my ear as the police sirens get closer. I guess in a small town police response can really be that quick.

"Now, I realize you have been through a lot today, but I need you to focus. Try and remember, was the door unlocked or just open?"  
I shrug and look at Claude, who rolls his eyes and huffs, "The door was unlocked".

 _"Would you look at that? A fine pair of perfect, natural breasts. I'd have laid down money that they were fake. Well done, God. Now and then, not so well done, letting her die like You did"_ People are damn weird.

 _"How undignified, dyin' without your underwear on"_

"Sookie!" The sheriff says, probably not for the first time.

"Sorry, what?"

"Was the exact position you found her in?"

"Well other than the sheet, yeah" I tell him.

"I wish you hadn't moved the sheet"

"Next time when I find a dead friend of mine, I'll try to remember that" I snark.

"Sook? Sookie!" I hear Sam yelling from outside.

"I'm coming!" I yell back making my way to him with Claude on my heels. Neither one of us worried about the sheriff letting us go.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Sam says wrapping me up in a hug, "I'm sorry you had to be the one to find her"

"Uh" I intelligently says as I politely untangle myself from his arms. "Claude was actually the one to find her"

"Claude?"

"Claude Crane" Claude says offering his hand.

"Huh. How uh, how do you know Sook?" Sam asks.

"Sam. He's my best friend" I tell him as Claude wraps an arm around me.

"Yes, the best of friends" The smile Claude gives Sam could only be described as absolutely predatory.

"So, I guess this means I'm workin' tonight?" I ask trying to break the male posturing.

"Yeah, Sook. If you don't mind" Sam tells me. He gets ready to say something else, but is interrupted before he could begin.

"'scuse us. Comin' through" The coroner said.

At that, we all headed our separate ways. Sam had to talk to the police and I had to tell Gran about Jason bein' arrested. I never really know where Claude goes, he's here one minute and gone the next.

* * *

I get home and make it to the kitchen just in time for Gran to get off the phone, "I heard" she tells me.

"About Jason, too?" I ask quietly.

"Mhmm. He didn't do it, you know"

"I know"

"Jason is many things, but that boy is not a murder"

"I know…"

"Sookie, in all my years that I've lived in Bon Temps, I can't recall more than two, maybe three people that were killed. Now there is two in one week. People wont stand for it. They'll want someone to blame. If the police can find who really did it, they are going to blame Jason. He needs your help"

"Gran, how am I suppose to help?"

"Use your gift God gave you. Listen in on people, you are bound to hear something. He's your brother Sookie" She says, nearly on the break of tears.

I nod meekly and she hugs me. I hug her back, it's been a long time since I was given a good, real hug.

* * *

Later that day at Merlottes…

"Two margaritas. Dawn sure left us high and dry, did she" Arleen said looking around at the full house they had for the dinner rush.

"It's not like she meant to not be here" I try to reason.

"I know, but if she didn't spend all her nights off at that vampire bar out in Shreveport, she'd still be here" Fangtasia?

"Did I just here you right? Don't blame the victim, she didn't ask for this. You outta be ashamed of yourself"

"Oh, please. Ain't there a part of you that thinks she had it comin'?"

"No. Not at all" I tell her and walk away.

Her Fangtasia comment did remind me that I wanted to talk to Eric. Would it seem too desperate to visit him two nights in a row? He did invite me… What would I wear?

"You seem awfully confuzzeled" A voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I shake my head to clear it, Claude is standing in front of me.

"Hello, darling. A table in your section please"

"You are lucky one just cleared. We've got a full house tonight. I think everyone and their mother has come out to eat here tonight"

"Hmmm, and what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go see your boy toy?" He smirks.

"I might. Actually I was just thinking about it. Hey, since I have you here on the topic, is there a way to stop smelling like dessert?"

"Like dessert?" He questions.

"You know, like regular people are dinner, you and I smell like dessert"

"Ahh. Of course there is. What material stops you from smelling something?"

"Like a ziplock bag?"

"Sure. Now before you head over to the lion's den, take a moment to center yourself. Build a wall around your light. Imagine it's made out of the ziplock plastic. If you do it correctly, you wont smell like anything other than whatever smells you put on. So does this mean you are planning to see him again?"

"Would it be too lame?" I ask.

"It might, depends on how you play it"

"Then I'm going to go. Are you coming over tomorrow morning for the rehash?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, darling. Now, how good are to la-whatever burgers?"

"Lafayette burgers? Ohh you should meet Lafayette! The burger's good, but he's down right delicious"

"If that's true, why are you headed all the way down to Shreveport for a bite"

"Oh will you hush? Someone might here you! And _you,_ bestie, are more his taste then me"

"Well, well" He says licking his lips, "I'll take a shot of vodka with all of that"

"I'm planning to cut out soon. Want me to put it in as a to-go? You pick it up from the window, it would give you a chance to say hello…" I smile at him.

"That sounds perfect" He says with a wink.

I drop off his order and make my way to Sam.

"Hey, do you mind if I cut out?"

"Why?"

"I'm headed to that vamp bar in Shreveport to snoop around and see if I can find anything about the real killer"

"Jesus, Sook. You're gonna get yourself killed, ya know that?"

"I'll be fine" I say with a shrug.

"The fact that you think you'll be fine only proves how not fine you're gonna be. Vampires think about one thing, and only one thing- drinking your blood"

"That must be quite a conniption for male vampires then"

"I'm serious"

"So am I. Everyone out there is waiting for my brother to be put in jail for something he didn't do. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop that. So I'm goin'. See you tomorrow Sam" I tell him as I leave.

* * *

I make it home and, as quickly as I can, jump in the shower and primp. I really enjoyed Eric's reaction to the 'virgin sacrifice' look, but I was never one for consistency. Instead I grab a simple black lace dress. It's on the short side, but the long sleeves balance it out. I pair it with nude heels, red lips and my hair in waves.  
It's just after 10 p.m. by the time I am headed out to my car to leave.

"Sook-eh" _Shit._ I turn around to see Bill Compton standing a few feet away.

"Hello, Mr. Compton" I say stiffly.

"You look very nice tonight"

"Thank you. I'm actually in a hurry. If you don't mind…"

"Where are you headed, at this time of night?"

"Mr. Compton, I don't feel comfortable discussing that with you-"

"It's improper for a lady to be out at this time of night"

"As improper for a gentleman to comment on it"

"My apologies" He disappears before I could say anything back, not that I really wanted to.

I quickly get in my car and lock the doors before taking off down the road.

* * *

Being in this universe as Sookie Stackhouse did absolutely nothing for my parking skills. _Whatever_. I make my way towards the front door, skipping the line entirely. Eric asked me to come here tonight. That means I'm invited, Pam will let me in… Right?

"Sook-eh" _OH MY GOD_

"Did you follow me here?" I ask, not even bothering to turn around.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, ignoring my question.

With a huff, I tell him my excuse, "I'm here to try to figure out who is actually killing people in Bon Temps. It's not Jason, I know it's not. Someone is targeting fangbangers. Since this is the closest gathering of fangbangers, I figured this might be the killer's hunting ground. I came here to see if I recognized anyone. Is that all right with you?" I ask the last bit in a mocking tone. _But honestly, I'm here to see the chiseled abs of Eric Northman. Can you blame a girl?_

"Yes, but-"

"Ugh!" The nerve of him. I start walking away from him and towards Pam.

"Bill, haven't seen you in a while" Pam says looking from Bill to my outfit.

"Yes. I'm mainstreaming. I have no reason to slum it at a bar like this"

"Cute" Pam snarks.

"This is-" Bill starts.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Pleasure to meet you" I say handing her my I.D.

"How sweet" She says handing it back to me.

"Only if your lucky" I mumble walking inside, with Bill right on my heels.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Bill asks.

"No, thank you. I can get it myself" Of course, he follows me to the bar.

"How's it goin' Bill?" The bartender asks.

"Well" Bill tells him.

"I'll say. This your meal for the night?"

"Nope" I helpful supply that answer.

"Longshadow, this is my friend Sookie. Sookie, Longshadow"

"Nice to meet you" I tell him, to which he just glares. Awkward. "Well, I'll have a gin and tonic, please"

"Bottle of O neg"

Thankfully, Bill stays quiet while I look around. The place looks so different from yesterday. I guess it was closed then, lacking the lighting, sound and people to really bring the place alive. _Alive._ I made my self laugh, getting a weird look from Bill. But really, the place _did_ look a little bit like a disney ride.  
I let my eyes wonder to the man sitting on the throne.

"That's Eric" Bill tells me.

"Really?" I ask with fake ignorance.

"He's the oldest thing in this bar. You should be careful about him. He's not like me. He doesn't care about human life" It takes everything I have in me not to snort.

"He seems dangerous" I tried to keep the dreaminess from my voice, but I'm sure I failed.

"Uh-oh" Bill mumbles, but I heard it.

"What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?" I ask trying not to smile.

"He's scanned us twice. He's gonna summon us" Bill says sounding rather annoyed.

"Yay, something interesting" I say hoping of the bar stool headed towards Eric without waiting for either of the men to dictate what I do.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Eric asks as I reach the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

Bill clears his throat from behind me. "Bill Compton, and this is-"

"Sookie Stackhouse" Eric finishes for him, without ever taking his eyes off me.

"Do you two... know each other?" Bill asks warily.

"Only in his wildest dreams" I say with a wink at Eric.

"Var favorit lilla alvlik har återvänt (Our favorite little fairy has returned)" Pam says looking from Eric to me, to Bill with a mischievous smile.

"Precis nar jag borjade bli uttrakad. (Just when I was getting bored). Eric says with a smirk. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"

"Sookie was just taking a walk on the wild side, forgive us for the interruption-"

"Actually" I say, interrupting Bill. "I'm hoping to find a lead on a person that has been strangle, one who my brother hasn't slept with"

"Specific" Pam sasses.

"It's a long story" I tell her.

"Then, please, have a seat" Eric says gesturing new seating additions to the stage. They defiantly weren't there when we walked up…

I take the seat closest to Eric, earning myself a sly smile from him.

"Bill. Funny story, the queen called. I am ordered to make myself available to her lapdog, incase he needs assistance on completing his task," Eric says without looking away from me.

"Well, she is very benevolent queen. She is also very scrupulous with who she entrusts important assignments. Tell me, Northman, has she confided anything remotely interesting in you?"

An undercurrent of tension rocked through the room. The oblivious humans continued to dance to the overbearingly annoying beat. Yet, all the vampires in the room seems to collectively hold their breaths waiting for Eric's reply. It's even more nerve racking when you remember that vampires don't need to breathe.

But Eric just chuckles.

"Life is going to be pathetically short for you, isn't it?" Pam says instead.

"Or one day I'll be sheriff of a sizable portion of Luisiana. How's your retirement plan-"

"Not to interrupt this lovely pissing contest, boys, but the cops are coming…"

"Sookie!" Bill admonishes.

"Explain!" Eric barks.

"That guy in the hat," I say pointing to the man wearing an 'FBI' hat, "I read his mind. He is an undercover cop."

"We aren't doing anything illegal," Pam informs me.

"No, but the chick fangs deep in the injured bald guy from earlier is," I say as the sirens reach the parking lot.

"Follow me," Eric leaves the stage towards an 'employee only' hallway, which leads to an exit out to the back alley.

"I'll make sure Sookie gets home safely," Bill tells Eric.

"Non-sense, the Queen's lapdog shouldn't be reduced to doing a lackey's job," Eric tells him as he grabs my waste.

"No, sir!" I bat his hand away.

"See! She doesn't want your interference!" Bill tells him as he starts to walk towards me.

Instead, I grab Eric's hand I just swatted and tug him behind me, "Wrong again, Bill. I just wanted to take my own car this time!"

"This time?" was the last I heard from Bill for the night.

Bill POV.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit all to hell. That was too friendly. 'This time', she says. 'This time' like it's some inside joke between the two. Shit. This was suppose to be easy. Sookie was suppose to be a recluse dumb redneck. It was suppose to be easy—a worldly gentlemen steps into her life, she falls head over heals, and follows me back to New Orleans. I was suppose to bring her to the Queen with Sookie wanting to go.

Now? Now she's _smiling_ as she's getting in to the car with Northman.

Shit.

Maybe I can still save this?

Queen's POV.

"My Queen, there is a Bill Compton waiting on the line for you," one of my minions interrupts my play time to inform me. Hadley pouts as I crawl out of bed, but what can I do? A Queen's job is never done.

"What do you want?" I ask picking up the phone.

"Northman is interfering. He's getting too close to the girl. She doesn't seem to trust me…"

"Well then _make_ her trust you!"

"I don't know how! Other than being her neighbor, I have no reason to be around her. I can tell she is getting suspicious that I'm always there… How do you force someone to trust you?"

"Oh, don't get philosophical on me! I told you how when I first gave you this assignment!" With a huff, I get back into my comfy bed. The bed is now clean, since Hadley had called the maids in to clean up the left over mess from our fun. "I need more than location to get close to her." Hadley must have picked up on my annoyance, because she starts to message my feet and place gentle kisses at my ankles.

"Fine. Consider yourself Liaison of the Crown. You'll need to come see me as soon as possible to get the proper paperwork. But that should give you enough reason to get yourself involved in whatever Eric would need a telepath for".

"You think he knows she's a telepath?" He asks. The conversation is slowly loosing my interest, due to Hadley's hands now working on my calves.

"Yes."

"Do you think he going to try to get sole control over her?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him. Listen, I'm only going to repeat myself this once. You need to get her to feel indebted to you. Make it emotional. You create a situation where she needs saving, then you show up as her white knight. Next thing you know, she's in love with you! It's simple. How you've managed to screw it up I'll never know! Also, while I'm at it—watch your tone with me. This assignment is your only second chance. If you continue to screw it up, if you don't get the girl to me soon, or worse—loose her to Northman, I won't be giving you a third. I'll end you and destroy your maker. Do I make myself clear?"

I can hear his nervous gulp, "Yes, my Queen. I won't disappoint you, again."

I toss the phone to the floor, uncaring if I actually hung up, and give Hadley my full attention. I grab her by the hair and bring her face close to mind.

"Why is it so hard for people to please me? Is what I ask unreasonable?" I run my hand gently down her cheek. She doesn't answer. "I just want the best, am I undeserving?"

"No, Mistress. Not at all," she whimpers. I can tell my hold on her hair is hurting, but I don't ease up.

"And all I want is a tasty telepathic fairy as a pet. I deserve nothing less. Compton will bring her here. Where she will solve all of our problems," I roll us over so that I'm now straddling the girl. "She'll make me millions with her mind. She'll raise your," I bop Hadley on the nose, "little rugrat to take her place. Meanwhile, she'll be a delectable little treat when I get bored of my favorite".

I relish in the spike of fear and displeasure that races through Hadley at the thought that would ever loose my favor.  
"Yes, Mistress. If that's what you want," She says obediently.

But I know otherwise. Wrapping my hand around her throat tightly, "Don't worry, my treasure. That's not today," I twist her head to the side and bite into her neck, not so delicately.

Bill POV

I need to create an emotional situation in which she'll need saving from… An emotion she'd need saving from? As a human I alway turned to alcohol when I was confronted with overwhelming emotions, especially when I lost someone I loved.  
A situation, where I could help her escape her overwhelming emotions… I wonder if death of a loved one would work…


	11. Chapter 11

Grans POV

The front door slams open, nearly giving me a heart attack, "Sookie?!"

"Sorry, Gran! Didn't mean to scare you! I'm in a hurry!" She's already up the stairs by the time she's done talking.

"Where are you goin' in such a rush, and at this hour?" I yell up. Lord knows my bones are gettin' up there.

"I'm running to Fangtasia"

"Why?"

"I think I can find someone who knows something about the girls. They both went to that bar!"

"Oh, Sookie!"

"I'll be fine, Gran! I promise. I know how to take care of myself"

"Just promise me you'll be safe. There is a lot out there, dear, and I worry"

"I promise. I know there is a lot out there, but we both know there aren't a lot of secrets that can hide from me" She tells me as she makes it back down the stairs.

"You'd be surprised," I whisper as I watch her scurry about getting her shoes and purse.

"What did you say?" She asks once she's already to go.

"Just thinking to myself. While it's on my mind, there are some old pieces of furniture in the attic. Do you think we could go through it this weekend?" That outta be a good way to start a long over due conversation…

"Yeah, sure. But I gotta go!" She leans in to kiss my cheek good bye, before darting out the door as quickly as she entered.

With a sigh, I go back to reading in my chair. Only managing to get comfortable and opened to the right page when there is yet another interruption.

This time it was a knock at the door.

Who would so rudely make a house call at this hour? My mother was always of the opinion that it would be no one you wanted to answer the door for. But what if they came knocking because they needed help?

After 73 years, you would think I'd learn to listen to my mother. It wasn't someone needing help. It was a man, who looked to be in his early 30's, dressed in a slacks and a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had messy brown  
hair that looked like he had a habit of running his fingers through and dark beady brown eyes that darted around quickly. It was his smile, though, that told me I shouldn't have answered the door. It was just a little too insincere. His hold demeanor  
spoke of barely concealed insanity. "Yes?" I ask politely.

"Adel Stackhouse?"

"Yes, I am she"

"May I come in?"

"I'd rather you not, you caught me ill prepared for company"

"I see…"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Curiosity," the man answered simply.

"About anything in particular?"

"The blood that runs through the veins of your children," the man strolls closer to the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the fool with me"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have had enough of this. I am asking you to leave" I move to close the door, but his foot blocks it.

"And I am saying 'no'". He pushes the door open and walks in, without an invitation.

"Who are you?" I ask backing away from the man.

"Someone you should fear," he says, keeping with me, step for step.

"What do you want?"

"What I want is to not have to take orders from fools. What I want is leverage. What I want is power! But from you, I want to know where the child is". My back hits the kitchen counter.

"Sookie's not home. I wont tell you where she is," I tell the man. My own fear is making it hard to think clearly.

" _Child!"_ He roars out, slamming his hand against the cabinet next to my head. "I'm not talking about your 22 year old granddaughter. I'm saving her for later. I want to know the location of your great-grandson, Hadley's 2 year old son!"

"I don't know where Hadley is. I didn't even know she had a son!" I yell back. This can't be happening. I tried so hard to protect them. I thought I did enough…

"Oh, but I know you know how to find her. I know that you can, _witch_ "

"You also know that I won't," I tell him with my best hard level glare.

"You'll find that I can be… quite persuasive"

Claude's POV  
 _(Three Hours later…)_

It was a bad feeling. It was a nagging feeling of dread in the back of my mind that lead me here. Which is weird, I can feel in my blood that Sookie isn't home—so why am I at her house?

The surrounding woods are quiet, eerily quiet. Although some of the lights are on in the house, the fact that no one is answering the door just adds to the all around grim apprehension.

But, the feeling does lead me to forego the moral debate about entering the home without permission. Unfortunately, the feeling doesn't dissipate once I get inside.

Through the front door, that wasn't locked, I enter into the kitchen, where the over head lights are on even though no one is using the room. Both of these things are unusual for the Stackhouse's. Sookie's larger purse is dumbed over on long end table  
by the door. It looks like she was in a hurry and only wanted to bring the necessities with her, but the rest of the room looks normal. I slowly make my way into the living room, noticing the blanket on the floor and the book laying open like someone  
was planning to come back to it. Then, a sound registers with me, a rushing of water. Odd, it's too much water to be a faucet, and I highly doubt that Mrs. Stackhouse would decide to bathe at 1 a.m. in the morning.

So, I investigate.

Following the noise, I move through the living room and down a back hallway, stopping in front of door.

I try to open it, locked, not that that stops me.

I pop to the other side of the door, immediately landing in water. The whole bathroom is flooded.

But not in water, at least not normal unaltered water, because water doesn't quite invoke the same excruciating pain that is currently affecting every part of my body that is under water.

Fortunately, it's on my ankles and below, the water only being about 3 inches deep.

Unfortunately, jumping on to the counter and out of the water didn't stop the pain.

I grab the nearest towel, and quickly get my socks and shoes off. I speed dry (thank you fairy abilities) the wet parts of my pants. Then, with a deep breath I look over the rest of the bathroom.

And found the source of the bad feeling, and the water.

Adel Stackhouse was laying dead in the shower—fully clothed with the water still running.

Adel Stackhouse had been murdered.

Which lead me to doing something I really, really hate doing.

I usemy intellect.

Someone visited Adel, and then she wound up murdered, laying in poison water.

Adel Stackhouse was murdered by a fairy.


	12. Chapter 12

Claude's POV

It's official. My best friend has the worst timing… ever.

The old lady is dead in the shower, the bathroom is flooded, the whole house probably smells like fairy appetizer, and she drives up with Eric freaking Northman in the car.

How does one politely say, 'Hi, all powerful ancient vampire who'd love nothing more than to feast on my blood. Do you mind going out of your way, and holding your breath, while me and the tasty little thing next to you discuss the dead woman in the shower…'? Nope, there isn't a polite why, or even a sane way.

"Claude, what's wrong?" Sookie yells out as she gets out of the car, effectively breaking me out of my thoughts.

"There is a slight situation," I yell out.

"What is the situation?" Eric asks.

"Well," like a bandaid, "fairies attacked while we were gone. Gran's dead."

Sookie gasps, hands covering her face, and her eyes go wide.

"Was she the only one home?" Sookie ask.

"As far as I can tell, yes."

"Oh my—"

"Sookie, we need to get out of here," Eric says calmly, looking around at the tree line, as if he could count his enemies nearing.

"But—" she starts, but I don't let her get far.

"I agree. I don't think they came here looking for your gran, meaning they might come back. We need to get out of here."

"I can offer you lodging," Eric says, with a charming slight bow.

Sookie scoffs, "For a price I'm sure."

He smiles indulgently at her, which didn't help his case much.

"You need a safe space to be, I'm offering you one of my houses. It has state of the art security features, as well as top of the line amenities."

Yes, yes. "That sounds delightful," I offer with a smile. We should go there. I bet the Viking has a nice big bath tub, and a fluffy bed. Maybe he even has a karaoke machine.

"No," What? "But thank you for your offer. If you don't mind dropping Claude and I at a Shreveport hotel, that would be appreciated," she says glancing sideways at me.

"Are you sure Miss Stackhouse? It would be no difference to me."

"I'm sure," Sookie says stubbornly.

We all pile back into the car. Eric in the driver seat, and I'm sitting on Sookie's lap.

"Do I need to be worried?" she asks.

"Cautious, we don't know much yet. Don't preemptively worry."

I can feel her eye roll, such a young one. It's adorable.

Then my but started vibrating, "Um, Sook?"

"Sorry," she says as she starts to fumble around, trying to get her phone out of her front pocket as it's ringing.

"Hello?" she answers.

Eric and I share a look, then look out the front windshield. As if acknowledging together that this phone call can't be anything good.

"Yes, this is she. What happened?" she—slightly less than—yells into the phone. "What do you mean, you can't tell me over the phone?"

She grabs my arm, squeezing it tightly. She ends the phone call, aggressively mumbling about new phones not giving her the satisfaction of angrily ending a phone call.

"Eric, do you mind dropping us off at the hospital in Shreveport, instead of a hotel?"

"Sure. Want to tell me why?"

"Do I really need to, or did you already here the whole conversation?" she asks.

I nudge her lightly, to remind her that with all my supernatural power, eavesdropping was not one of them.

"It's Jason. He's at the hospital and they wont tell me what happened, but the lady said it was serious."


End file.
